


Muggle Hobbies

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Comic, Digital Art, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Person of Color Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Scrapbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: It’s 2008 and Draco wants in on the scrapbooking fun that all the Muggles seem to be having. Harry is exasperated (except he really isn’t).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 110
Kudos: 377
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Muggle Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/gifts).



> Dear bluebutter, you made such a good sign-up and I had tons of fun poring over it and figuring out what to do. Your photo album prompt was very inspiring, although I went in a slightly different direction with it. I hope this fills at least some of your likes <3 Thanks so much to the mods for being amazing in these weird times, and to G for the beta help!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/uASMJ4M)

[ ](https://imgur.com/urNtsJd)

[ ](https://imgur.com/n32xrdd)

[ ](https://imgur.com/H1LrTOn)

[ ](https://imgur.com/CeGp9Sr)

[ ](https://imgur.com/bUOmI1a)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
